Kaguya Ikki
'Character First Name:' (( Ikki )) 'Character Last Name:' (( Kaguya )) 'IMVU Username:' (( killertm001 )) 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' (( 12. )) 'Date of Birth:' (( ''02/22/188AN ))'' 'Gender:' (( Male )) 'Ethnicity:' (( Ikotsugakurian )) 'Height:' (( 4'7" )) 'Weight:' (( 86lbs )) 'Blood Type:' (( B- )) 'Occupation:' (( Student )) 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (( Ikotsugakure )) 'Relationship Status:' (( "Single" )) 'Personality:' (( He is tempermental and hardheaded once his mind gets wrapped into an idea he works himself to the limit to make it happens no matter what. Unfortunetly that devotion has a tendency to get him in trouble due to his mischevious nature. Though he is kind hearted and caring he enjoys laughing at others far too much for his own good often pulling pranks to get a chuckle and becoming disliked by some of the others for it, But at his heart is an unwavering loyalty to his village and its people his deepest desire to be one of the elite ANBU and serve his Kage to the best of his ability)) 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' (( TBD )) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' (( Part of the Kaguya clan with only one remaining blood relative, his older brother. )) 'Ninja Class: ' (( Academy student )) 'Element On''e: (( N/A.)) -must be learned and allocated before use '''Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' (( Speed )) 'Weaknesses:' (( Stamina (Chakra amount )) 'Chakra color:' (( Purple.)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' (( Ikotsugakure )) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' (( Ikki's mother died giving birth to him and with his father having been killed by another shinobi in battle that left his older brother as his only hope for survival from the start. Kego (Ikki's older brother) decided the best thing he could do was take over the responsibilities of parenthood that the world had thrown at him far to early in life having only been 13 when this happened. Kego completly gave up his half hearted dreams of being a shinobi to find whatever work he could get to provide food and shelter for him and his infant brother. They didnt have an easy life but no matter what they always had eachother and though Ikki grew up in what most would consider poverty his brother did his best to make sure that he never went hungry and he always had everything he needed. When Ikki came to an age that he could begin to attened the academy Koga fought the idea. He was affriad that the same would happen to his precious brother as it had to his father. Ikki was relentless in his pursue to join though finally getting his brother to give in and allow him to attened where he would begin his training tp someday become a shinobi.)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))